Si C'est Un Rêve
by GinTsukiyama
Summary: OS sur 19 days, Jian Yi et Zhan Zheng Xi ont une petite aventure ;)


Voici un petit one shot sur 19 days, un mahua que Ô Dieu je vénère tel une bible ! *w*

J'ai encore rien vu à ce sujet ici donc je me lance :)

Bonne lecture 3

Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux jamais qu'il s'arrête. Je veux continuer à embrasser ses lèvres si douces, celles que je veux depuis tant d'années. Je veux parcourir sa peau tendre de ma langue, l'humidifier et le rendre fou. Je veux savoir que c'est  
/à cause de moi et surtout grâce à moi qu'il se sent bien. Je veux lui faire tourner la tête, l'empêcher de réfléchir et de penser à autre chose qu'à veux l'entendre gémir mon nom dans la jouissance de ce moment.

-Jian Yi !

Moui, comme ça... C'est parfait...

-JIAN YI !

Je sentis une gifle sur mon nez, me faisant me réveiller en sursaut. Je tombai du canapé et atterris mollement sur le tapis avant de chercher des yeux ce qui avait interrompu un si beau rêve.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de tripoter les gens pendant ton sommeil ?

Je posai les yeux sur lui. Même énervé et rougi comme il était, il restait magnifique. Zhan Zheng Xi... Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'appartienne...

-Je te tripotais ? interrogeai-je.

-Et comment ! T'avais quasi ta main dans mon...

Il s'interromput et il y eut un silence pesant. J'avais ma main dans son quoi ? Je me sentis rougir de gêne et tentai de balbutier des excuses. Rien ne sortit. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi demander pardon si on était même pas désolé ?

-Et... Ça te déplait tant que ça ? hasardai-je.

Je me redressai et m'approchai de lui avec lenteur. Zhan Zheng Xi s'enfonça dans le canapé dans un mouvement de recul méfiant. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux en glissant mes mains sous son T-shirt, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'attendais à  
/ce qu'il me frappe, mais il se contentait de rester immobile, respirant avec difficulté. Alors je continuai. Je retirai mon T-shirt et le sien et passai ma langue sur son torse comme dans mon rêve, tenant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.  
/Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, je m'arrêtai pour le regarder deoit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne me retiens pas ? Demandai-je.

Je ne reçus pas de réponse. Seulement un long regard hésitant.

-Zheng Xi, si tu ne me dis pas de m'arrêter je ne le ferai pas.

Je repris mes douces caresses sur son buste, passant mes mains sur sa peau pour y sentir les battements de plus en plus saccadés de son coeur. Je fis descendre mes doigts le long de son ventre, puis plus pas, afin de défaire le noeud du lacet de son  
/bas de jogging. Je remontai lentement mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, puis son cou, son menton, avant de les poser sur sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux.

-Ngh...

Je souris intérieurement en entendant ce petit gémissement de la part de ma victime.

-Ça te plaît, avoue... murmurai-je à son oreille.

-... Oui.

Boum. Explosion cardiaque. Je crois que je ne me suis pas réveillé en fin de compte. Je dois forcément nager en plein rêve érotique ! Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute façon. Mais là, ça semblait si réel...

-Jian Yi, tu... Tu pleures ?

-Oh je... Excuse-moi...

En effet, une petite larme avait coulé sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai du pouce en souriant et embrassa doucement mon ami. Je me blottit dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers.

-Je suis juste content...

En disant cela, j'avais commencé à lui retirer son pantalon. Il était plutôt gonflé lui aussi. Et moi je mourrais d'envie de le soulager. J'enlevai à mon tour mon propre vêtement et le jeta à terre, me retrouvant ainsi au même titre que lui en caleçon,  
/cette fois agenouillé devant lui. Je fis glisser mes mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les passai sous le tissus, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. J'effleurai de mes lèvres la petite protubérance, suçotant par endroits. Il finit par craquer.

-Aah... S'il te plait...

-S'il te plaît quoi ? le narguai-je un peu.

-S'il te plaît, Jian Yi...

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Alors je continuai ma douce torture, toujours à travers le vêtement, afin de lui daire bin comprendre les choses.

-Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux, demndai-je.

-P-prend la dans ta bouche...

-Avec joie.

Je me léchai les lèvres avant d'engloutir son pénis tendu à son maximum. J'essayai tant bien que mal de l'avaler entièrement, mais il était assez complétai ce que je ne pouvais faire entrer avec ma main et commençai à le sucer avidement.

Il criait à présent de plaisir et de luxure sans aucune retenue.

-Jian Yi, je vais venir...

Alors je m'arrêtai. Pas question de le laisser jouir maintenant alors que je n'ai encore rien eu ! Il gémit de mécontentement, et je lui sourit de toutes mes dents, un regard malicieux et malveillant posé sur son corps si érotique.

-C'est mon tour maintenant, retiens-toi encore un peu...

J'attrapai un préservatif qui traînait sur la commode près de canapé et le passai sur son sexe puis je me tournai dos à lui et, empoignant son membre, le plaçai au niveau de mes fesses.

-Attend, tu vas vraiment...

Je lui répondis d'un regard que oui. Il comprit. J'en mourrais d'envie. Je le sentis durcir encore plus alors que je m'enfonçais sur lui lentement, en essayant de rester aussi détendu que possible. J'avais l'impression que jamais ça ne s'arrêterait.  
/Sa virilité avait beau ne pas être d'une épaisseur particulière, sa longueur dépassait largement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Si... Profond... murmurai-je, les yeux voilés de plaisir.

Ça faisait un peu mal, mais le seul fait de savoir que j'étais enfin totalement lié avec Zhan Zheng Xi me plongeait dans la plus grande extase qui soit. Je me relevai lentement en prenant appui sur ses cuisses pour la ressortir presque entièrement  
/et me laissai finalement tomber d'un seul coup sur ce sexe tant envié dans un pur cri d'ivresse. Mes yeux piquaient et des larmes de plaisir coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger tant mes jambes tremblaient.

-Zhan... Je... J'arrive... Plus... À bouger...C'est trop...

Je sentais sa respiration saccadée dans mon dos tandis qu'il se redressa et entoura ma taille de ses bras en embrassant ma nuque. Il me fit basculer en avant, le haut de mon corps atterrit sur la table basse et il commença à me pilonner sauvagement.  
/Chaque coup de reins se faisait plus puissant, plus exhaltant. Je ne pouvais que hurler sans plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à celui qui me faisait subir ça. Je me sentis partir au septième ciel, et plus haut encore. Dans un dernier hoquet de plaisir  
/incontrôlé, je jouis sous la table et je le sentis venir aussi. Il se retira de moi et s'adossa contre le canapé. Je me blottit dans ses bras, desquels il m'entoura. Je pus sentir sa main caresser doucement mes cheveux.

Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux jamais qu'il s'arrête.

Jamais.


End file.
